


Bath

by nenadala



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Thorin Oakenshield, Drabble, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Funny, Poor Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenadala/pseuds/nenadala
Summary: Thorins wants the girl to have a bath with them...





	Bath

„Are you not going?“ Thorin frowned while undressing. „What’s wrong with you?“  
Despite his apparent lack of shyness, she forced herself to look the other way when he let his breeches fall to his ankles, standing in front of her like the day he was born.  
„You alway bath with us,“ he stated, obviously hoping to make her talk.  
„I do. But not today,“ she shrugged, staring at his calves.  
He didn’t let it go, just crouched in front of her, so she had to meet his worring eyes. „Tell me what’s wrong. Is it because of those two gangsters? Is it because they were making fun of you last time we had a bath? Is that so? I’m sure they didn’t mean it! You know, they tease you all the time, it’s more like they try to show you their sympathy or something...“  
„I don’t mind them. You know i don’t.“  
„And I think that your lack of hair is rather attractive,“ he add.  
She sighed. „Thorin, i don’t mind them talking about my hair – or lack of. I. Really. Don’t. Mind.“  
He was thinking for a while, then he stood up again offering her his hand.“So, you will join us?“  
She peeked over her shoulder where other dwarves were occupying the river bank. Merry laughters were audible even from that far and it was like they could hear every joke Kili made about Bofur’s belly or Nori’s bow legs.  
„I won’t“, she shook her head.“I can’t.“  
He sat in front of her again, studying her patiently. „Are you hurt? Or sick? Should i call for Gloin? Or…“  
She stopped him from running for help by laying her hand on his arm. „No, gods! Don’t! Just let me be, please. Go, and have your bath!“  
She could see it wasn’t enough for him, so she add silently: „ I’m not sick or hurt, i just… that part of a month…“  
She expected his face to be enlighten with a realization, that he would finally understand her situation. But his brow was as knitted as before. „What do you mean – that part of a month?“  
„You know… that’s what happens to all grown up girl like me. For god sake, bleeding, Thorin, bleeding!“ she lost her nerves.  
He froze. „Bleeding?!“  
And she just knew he had know idea… She only grabbed his arm to avoid him from running for Gloin, yet his eyes were on him all the time.  
„Thorin, look at me! I’m totally fine! That’s something that happens to all woman all the time! Every month! It’s normal!“  
By the look on his face he didn’t buy a word.  
She sighed.“Go, Thorin, have your bath.We can talk about it later…“  
„I’m not leaving you bleeding!“ he raised his voice again, turning to her, his hands inspecting her arms, her sides for any trace of blood or wound. She shrugged his hands off. „Thorin, stop it! It’s not like that! Just calm down and let me talk!“  
His breath was ragged, it took him all of his strenght to leave his SAVE-HER mode. „Talk,“ he whispered eventually.  
„Are you calm now?“  
„Aye.“  
„No, you are not. But i’m telling you anyway. It’s something that happens to every single woman in my world, when they are at the age they could have babies. If they don’t have sex… you know, and don’t get pregnant.“  
She realized his confused frown, when she mentioned sex. She rolled her eyes and kept going:“That happens every month. Their body - kind of - bleeds.“  
He was silent for a while. Only sounds of bathing dwarves filled the air.  
„That’s terrible.“ He whispered eventually, his eyes wide in disbelieve.  
„No, it’s not. Women are used to it.“  
„Hm, isn’t it safer for woman… you know… not to bleed? To have sex?“  
She had to laugh at his words before she thought better of it. „Safer, gods, no! And to be honest – I’m eager to know some details about reproduction system of dvarves!“  
He didn’t hear it or care: „Can i help you?“  
„What?“  
„Can i help you not to bleed? I can have sex with you.“  
She lost ability to talk at suddent, she only stared at him as he cocked his head to one shoulder, studying her. „I would do that for you. You can keep talking it’s safe, but…gods, how could be bleeding safe!? I still would bring Gloin to see you.“  
She gulped and forced herself to look away from his eyes.  
„Thorin, that’s… you offer. I really appreciate but it’s not… humans don’t usually have sex to prevent bleeding.“  
„No?“  
„No! They have sex because they love each other, they feel attraction and… it’s nice to have sex.“  
He shrugged:“I’m still in.“  
„Thorin, you got it all wrong. Please, think about the things i said… for a while.“  
He shooked his head again: „You bleed and you don’t mind.“  
„Exactly,“ she reached to pat his arm.  
„You don’t want to have sex with me?“  
She just groaned and hide her face in her palms in surrender.  
„You do want!“ he beamed at her, while she only wanted to be buried deep under the ground. What an insistant dwarf! King among the insistant dwarves!  
She knew that she would have to face him again. She knew she would find him smirking… „Now?“ he add.  
„Go and have your bath, Thorin. Please!“ she murmured. „… so i can bleed to death right there.“  
„See!?“ he cried out. His patience gone. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, making her gasp in shock. „Thorin, let go! I'm not having sex with you right now, i'm not having bath with you! Just let me be. Let me rest for a few hours! I'll be ok in no time! Few days at the most! I'll have bath again in no time... and..."  
"...and have sex with me."  
"Thorin..."  
"Ok. I can wait," he nodded and stood up. "But i still need to know a lot of things, girl!"  
"Me too, Thorin," she sighed. "I'm really confused here."  
He also draped a blanket around her before he stood up to left.  
"Where've you been? The water is perfect!"  
"Kíli, Fíli, not now..." Thorin waved them off. "She is bleeding. But it's covered now."  
Before she could react somehow, she saw their expressions - the very same their uncle sported a moments ago. "Can we help somehow?"  
"No!" she cried out, accompanied by Thorin himself. "Let me be! Have your bath, and let me be... please?!"  
She could only hide her face under the blanket, and pretend she was not there, no, not at all... For a few days - at least. 


End file.
